The Bizarre Adventures of SI Villains
by Just an IsekaI writer
Summary: Summary : Five VR Players are playing VR MMORPG MUGEN with they're favourite Characters... Namely Dio Brando, Yoshikage Kira, Diavolo, Enrico Pucci, And Kars. Self inserts and Multiverse. Rated T for now ( maybe M later due to Blood and Gore )
1. Prologue

I've been making some... Testing, about what's the best SI fanfiction I can make, well it actually depends on you guys if your gonna like it.

* * *

Summary : Five VR Players are playing VR MMORPG MUGEN with they're favourite Characters...

Namely Dio Brando, Yoshikage Kira, Diavolo, Enrico Pucci, And Kars.

Self insert and Multiverse.

This Strangers were playing a Free for All mode which means an all out battle or a Five Way fight, But Their Nerve Gear suddenly jerk up and toast they're brains, and a Mysterious Miracle happened, their consciousness was transported in their Game Characters, Giving them Several Unique abilities.

This story is about them trapped in a Abyss with various doors, Leading them in different Anime Dimensions. ( Or... some of it. )

First world is JJBA Star dust Crusader ( Yes, they will meet the Canon characters later especially Canon Dio, In fact there would be Canon Dio vs SI Dio, SI Kars and SI Kira, Also they are Neutral party, and only fight if they were Disturbed.

Here are they're STATUS

* * *

SI DIO

Personality : Paranoid, Anti-social, Sadistic.

Unique Traits : Air head, Big Distrust on Strangers, Mommy's Boy.

Hobby : Anime, Reading, Triple Checking, Torturing,

Hate : Naive Goodie two shoes, Nuisance, Corruption, Liars, Unreasonable People And Snobby Rich People.

Karma : Lawful Evil

Powers : **[ The World ]**, JJBA Vampire Traits, Aura ( Locked, he will gain it after he earned it in Rwby verse )

Age : 19

Dream/Goal : Having a peaceful Life in a world where Corrupt Never Existed.

**Bio** : Born in the slums, T-Dog learned the harsh Reality of the Dark side, His mother was raped and he was born as an accident, Her mother raised him alone on her own after she was raped and Framed as a Hooker, She was a Noble but abandoned after her reputation was tarnished by her trusted uncle, and made her Info disappear as if she never Existed, and All the Wealth her father gathered was now stolen from her... All because of her Greedy uncle.

She worked as a Construction worker in the Slums and also got raped several times, Police never bothers in the Slums, so no justice was brought.

T-Dog ( His nickname ) saw and Experienced his mother's awful pass as he watch her Drunk form.

he has been through a lot of hardships and also got betrayed by his Gang members, Making him a scapegoat (Cocaine), his mother was utterly disappointed at him and her self, T-Dog tried to tel her mother that he know nothing of it, But her mother was Just Silent and give a Hollowed Smile with dull eyes, T-Dog's world Shattered as he heard the news her mother died in a suicide.

The last time he saw his mother was a Disappointed Face staring Sadly at him behind the bars of Cell.

**Liers, Rape, And Corruption **

This three words was the reason of his Distrust, Paranoia and his Anti-social Persona, The event was also stressful that his memories were f#ck up, Giving him Minor Memory loss thus giving him trait as an Air head... His only wish is his **Mother, True friends And a World free from corruption. **

_"People who are the kindest are often the Cruelest of them all..."_

_-T-Dog / SI Dio Brando._

* * *

SI Diavolo

Personality : Secretive, Artistic, Curious

Hobby : Gathering Information, Collecting Unique Arts, Items, Etc And Reading.

Hates : Nuisance, Trash Arts, Scammers

Karma : Lawful Neutral

Powers : [** King Crimson , **Magic Circuits ( locked, must be earn in the Nasuverse )

Age : 15

Goal : **N/A **

SI Kars : ( Next Chap )

SI Kira : ( next Chap )

SI Pucci : ( next Chap )

* * *

In the Bright And Spacious Medieval like Hall, 5 People were lying down in the Concrete floor Roughly Waking up and Stumbling down in they're feetas they look at each others with wide Eyes.

As A Familiar yet Unfamiliar voice of a Fictional Character broke the Awkward silence.

Kars : What the Fuck...?

Diavolo : Did... Did your mouth just move ?, Our Technology _Cannot _Replicate that !, I mean sure... moving mouths... but yours are perfectly Sync !

Kira : I... I can feel my body...

Dio : ... ( ...I thought I delete this game... Did I forgot about it and played this while I was drunk? )

Pucci : Wait... Are you guys... are you players?

The Anime Quartet's attention then turned in him.

Kira Noded his Head Excitedly but Pucci know better that in his eye, Was giving a Suspicious Glare at him and This situation, Playing Dumb to avoid Attentions.

Pucci's Gaze landed on a Fictional and game Character in yellow, AKA Dio Brando, and Reads his Facial Expression and eyes.

He Mentally noted that he is Giving a Narrow Glare and also suspicious at their predicament.

Pucci has no time for others as he staying silent for a couple of seconds is very Suspicious and a bad start if They're all Wary.

Pucci : I mean... You guys are playing right?

Kira : Wait... You mean isekai? like the Overlord ?, Woah... That. Is. Neat!

Pucci, Kars Diavolo : Ise- what now?

They are all except Dio, was confused at the term Kira used, after all, Isekai was translated as "World" so they are genuinely confused while the other two were interested in it.

* * *

**To be CONTINUED**

**Sorry if my English is Bad.**

**what World or universe do you guys think is appropriate, I need opinions.**

**Rwby VERSE**

**Fate UBW**

**Persona**

**SAO**

**Naruto**

**( Or Your suggestion )**

**[ or no, the fanfiction is trash ]**


	2. Chapter 1

Dio : Isekai in anime means transported in another world, But I don't think this is what we should concerned of.

Kars : You noticed it to huh.

Kira : ...

Pucci : you guys remember it too?

Diavolo : Having two memories of separate entities is... confusing at best, the memories of Diavolo is... I don't know...

Kars : Hmm... even with the thousands worth of knowledge and memories Kars-Me is being... trump by a 14 yyear old one... but I still have my personality intact... at least most of them...

Kira : Same here... I.. I also think I got his habit, Sure I got his dream of having a peaceful life Etcetera, but at thesame time, I wanted adventures and the mysterious predicament we have now just excite me, just like my ( kira ) girlfriends.

The four was now staring at him as if he grew a second head.

Dio : That's... understanding... although the last memories of Dio is being cut in half...

Kars : I think our memories is the canon version.

Dio : Yet... the memories of Dio Brando doesn't really... influenced me that much, It just made me Prideful and a bit arrogant... Enhance my comprehension speed and Additional martial arts and knowledge, I have his Emotions, Memories, Knowledge yet the 2nd memories of a human seemed to trump them...

The rest also nodded.

Kira : So... what now.

Diavolo clap his hands and said.

Diavolo : Shall we introduce ourselves? though I prefer calling me Diavolo or Boss if you'd like.

Kira : MY turn, My name is Yoshikage Kira. I'm 33 years old. I use to stay in a house in the northeast section of Morioh, where all the villas are, which was actually in another dimension. Also, I am not married. I work use to work as an employee for the Kame Yu department stores, and I get home every day by 8 PM at the latest. I don't smoke, but I ocassionaly drink. I'm in bed by 11 PM, and make sure I get eight hours of sleep, no matter what. After having a glass of warm milk and doing about twenty minutes of stretches before going to bed, I usually have no problems sleeping until morning. Just like a baby, I wake up without any fatigue or stress in the morning. I was told there were no issues at my last check-up. I'm trying to explain that I'm a person who wishes to live a very quiet life yet at thesame time an adventurous life, though I doubted it with what im saying so far. I take care not to trouble myself with any enemies, like winning and losing, that would cause me to lose sleep at night. That is how I deal with society, and I know that is what brings me happiness. Althought, if I were to fight I wouldn't lose to anyone.

The rest of the crew is silent though did did introduce them self, but not their second name.

Dio : I'll be frank, I don't trust any of you. ( _Especially if your mindset is that of an IRL or In Real life, that just makes you more anonymous. And the extra memories of antagonist don't make it any better )_

the rest were having thesame thoughts.

Dio : However... In our present predicament I don't mind us working together, if we are both here in this... place, who says that others won't be here too? what if there's Valentine, or worse... the joestars, and im not taking chances of working with them together.

Pucci : Indeed... if they receive they memories too, they migh fight us head on and kill us, though I doubted it will defeat us, I won't be underestimating them, they're no pushovers.

While they were talking Kars was inspecting the Medieval like room or the place they currently reside.

Kars : This place is throughly clean, someone must be cleaning this place considering there's no dust at all... actually it's like no dust exists... And No Scents nor Pheromones Either, BTW if you want to ask, Yes I have the power of a perfect being. Though I recommend testing your powers, mine works as it should be but Im not sure if your thesame.

He said as his eyes Transform the eyes of a Hawk.

The Others also Agreed.

Kira : **[ Killer Queen ] !**

Pucci : **[ White Snake ] !**

Diavolo : **[ King Crimson ] !**

Dio : **[ The World ] !**

They're respective Stands Floats beside them as they wait for orders.

Dio : ... ( _Aside from the other four who came in with me, nothing can possibly defeat me in this world or Dimension . That 'Diavolo' fellow that sold the arrows to Enya is powerful in his own right, however if I stop time before he uses his ability to erase time, I'll win. Kira Yoshikage is the son of one of the people whom Enya hired to create Stand-users. His ability to create bombs is indeed troublesome, and can prove fatal to me. The ability to go back in time by one hour is dangerous, but by killing the user before the ability activates, I'll win!, that is... if only the inhabitants of this world is weak... if they try to back stab me I can At least prepare some counter measures... acquiring the JJBA antagonist canon memories is really... trouble some... huh... neat, I guess Dio does affect me a bit... and my IRL Paranoia is really helpful. _)

He then looks at them and saw them in deep thoughts.

Kars : Do you still have your stands? though I saw and felt the Gas particles disturbed, it might've just been a wind.

Dio : ( _Only Kars is the only threat of my existence if he decides to back stab me, having his canon memories and experiences is troublesome, Being an Ancient vampire and all, inventing the Stone mask is no joke and easy feat. he might not able to see stands but as a perfect being he is now a true immortal, and he can see the wind move so he can locate where my stand is...Tch )_

Pucci : Indeed, we have them alright. now what?

Kars : Let's investigate this place.

He said as he pulled some of his hair and thrown them.

the hairs transform into small mosquitoes.

Kars : I'll Scout ahead.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah... im only writing about the 5 of them only, and they're trap in a Dungeon, if they leave the room the door they used will disappear and they're all trap in a Dungeon filled with monsters, there are various Loots and Door, the Doors will lead them in various Anime.**

**Spoiler : The 1st door is Sao.**


End file.
